


Сожженный крест

by KotePushin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Execution, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Passion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanish Inquisition, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, Violent Sex, XV century, envy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: История повествует о нелегкой судьбе женщины, жизнь которой выпала на период действовавшей в то время, инквизиции.
Relationships: Ines/Manuel, Ines/Rodgiro





	1. Предисловие

Женщины всегда несли на себе отметку Дьявола, всегда несли проклятие на своем теле и челе, всегда подвергались гонениям, всегда были вынуждены подчиняться воле сильного, неся на себе проклятие первородного греха… Но были и те, кто еще сопротивлялся беззаконию, насилию и жестокости, у кого еще оставались силы и истинная вера. Вера в силу духу человеческого и победе жизни над смертью…

1486 год, Испания. Провинция Арагон, Маланкилья.

— Инес! Инес! Поторопись, пора собираться в дорогу! — окликал свою жену молодой гончар Мануэль.  
— Уже иду! Осталось лишь сложить рубашки — отозвался звучный приятный женский голос.  
Мануэль улыбнулся и пошел запрягать лошадь в телегу.

Вся семья, состоявшая из него самого, его красавицы-жены Инес и младшего брата Матео, собиралась на ярмарку в город. Мануэль должен был продать очередную партию расписной керамики, его жена, умевшая отлично ткать и вышивать, уже складывала свой приготовленный товар — рубашки из тонкой шерсти с чудесной вышивкой по вороту и рукавам. Матео, должен был помогать во всем, в чем только нуждались щедрые покупатели, разнося проданные товары по домам. На вырученные деньги Мануэль решил поправить кровлю дома, да и прикупить двух тягловых волов для работы на поле.

Путь до города был неблизким и многие из местных жителей отправлялись на городскую ярмарку за несколько дней до ее начала.

Эта маленькая деревушка была одним из тех еще нетронутых уголков, куда не добралась страшная длань святой инквизиции, безжалостно карающая еретиков матери-церкви…

Но все когда-то находит свой конец. Так началась эта история. История о женщине, которой предстоит выдержать страшную битву не только с самим Дьяволом, борющимся за ее душу, но и его воплощением на земле.


	2. Глава 1. Ярмарка.

Телега, запряженная двумя сытыми тягловыми лошадками тронулась в путь. Многочисленные расписные горшки, тарелки и прочая глиняная утварь была аккуратно переложена соломой и укрыта плотной холщовой тканью. Тюки с тканым полотном и вышитыми рубашками были тщательно убраны в несколько больших широких крытых корзин. А еще в телеге лежали свеже испеченные лепешки, несколько круглых хлебов, два больших кувшина с молоком и две головки козьего сыра с зеленью, яблоки и несколько крупных томатов. Все эта нехитрая еда должна была служить небольшой трапезой, путь до города был неблизким.

— Инес, почему Мария не поехала с нами? Ее Хосе уехал на ярмарку еще вчера утром. — спрашивал Матео, ловкий, черноглазый и кудрявый парнишка лет пятнадцати, задорно покручивая соломинку, которую он только что вытащил из подстилки в телеге.

— Она ждет первенца и Хосе еще на той неделе отговаривал Марию ехать с ним и я бы ее сама не взяла с нами. Лето будет жарким, а ей, бедняжке и так несладко — покачала головой Инес, сочувствуя положению своей лучшей подруги. — Все эти недели, что мы пробудем в городе — все хозяйство на ней, ты же знаешь, у Хосе нет лишних денег, чтобы нанимать работников на пашню. Да и Мария… Трястись по проселочным дорогам так долго, нет Матео, даже, если бы она сама меня просила, не взяла бы ее с собой. Они так долго ждали этого ребенка и вот, наконец-то, Господь послал им дитя.

Инес улыбнулась, представляя как она будет помогать Марии с ее первенцем. Они были лучшими подругами еще с детства, а когда родители Инес погибли во время страшного пожара, вместе со всем имуществом и домом. Отец Марии взял маленькую Инес к себе и растил обоих девочек вместе. Так они выросли вместе, вместе делили горе и радости, вместе плакали, когда хоронили отца Марии, вместе смеялись, когда выходили замуж в один день, помогали друг другу во всем. Инес и Мария были будто сестры, если не по рождению, то по духу и по воле судьбы.

— А когда и мы будем радоваться нашему первенцу? А, Инес? — подмигнул Мануэль своей жене и свернул с дороги, чтобы дать передышку лошадям, а заодно и перекусить. Надвигался полуденный зной, лето действительно выдалось жарким, едва вступив в свои права, солнце нещадно начинало палить уже в полдень.

— Я буду рад повозиться с малюткой! — улыбался Матео, глядя на своего старшего брата и Инес.

— Еще бы! — рассмеялся Мануэль. — Это тебе не поле пахать! Волы, запомни, братишка, нас ждут волы!

— Как только поправим крышу нашего дома и купим волов — задорно ответила Инес, также подмигивая мужу. — А еще, если продадим все твои глиняные горшки и мои рубашки, а еще, если…

Но Мануэль не дал ей договорить и обнял Инес крепко-крепко, перебив ее нетерпеливым поцелуем, а Матео залился довольным раскатистым смехом.

Остановившись неподалеку от высоких раскидистых деревьев, Мануэль и Матео принялись распрягать лошадей, чтобы дать им немного передохнуть, а Инес, тем временем, успела достать кое-какую снедь из телеги и кувшин с молоком.

После полудня, когда лошади отдохнули, а путники смогли подкрепиться, Мануэль и его семья продолжили свой путь. Лишь ближе к вечеру им удалось добраться до города.

Как раз в тот момент, когда их повозка проезжала в главные ворота города, Инес обратила внимание на несущуюся кавалькаду с факелами — это были всадники, облаченные во все черное, надвинутые капюшоны скрывали их лица, стражники, растолкавшие толпу, расчищали им дорогу.

— Стой-стой! Дорогу! — крикнул один из стражников, чтобы Мануэль со своей телегой оставался в стороне до тех пор, пока вся кавалькада не въедет в главные ворота.

— Кто это? — спросил Матео, воззрившись на людей в черных одеяниях, некоторые из которых были с факелами в руках, а их высокие сапоги из дорогой кожи выдавали в них принадлежность к особому роду людей. Матео хорошо знал, что подобные вещицы могли позволить себе лишь дворяне и никак иначе. Но пока младший брат Мануэля разглядывал их одеяния, Инес с ужасом заметила, что к седлу одного из всадников был приторочен мешок из которого тонкими струйками сочилась кровь.

— Они призваны самим Господом, вершить его суд! — отозвался один из горожан.

— Это брат Родриго, самый лютый палач еретиков — сказал другой, сняв с себя дорожный колпак и перекрестившись. — Спаси нас, Господи, от гнева твоего…

— Молот еретиков и свет нашей доблестной Испании! Спаситель своей страны и истинной веры! Честь и слава своего ордена! — кричали другие.

— Не смотри на них, Матео! — почему-то, неожиданно для себя самой, выпалила Инес, прикрыв глаза рукой парнишке, который сгорал от любопытства, продолжая таращиться на странных всадников в темных одеждах. — Не смотри.

— Ладно, тебе, Инес — улыбнулся Мануэль. — Как видишь, мы под защитой самих слуг Господа.

— Господа ли? — добавила Инес, глядя на удаляющуюся процессию всадников и нащупывая рукой свой нательный маленький деревянный крестик, единственная память о ее погибших родителях всегда была с ней.

— Тише, Инес, мы сюда приехали не для того, чтобы сыскать проклятья на наши головы. — Мануэль нетерпеливо хлестнул лошадей и они продолжили свой путь.

— Разве ты забыл, такие же «спасители истинной веры» обвинили нечастую Луцию в колдовстве и сожгли ее заживо… — начала было Инес, но муж сурово ее одернул.

— Помню! Тише! — рыкнул Мануэль, призывая жену к порядку. — И помню то, как ты постоянно шлялась к ней при каждом удобном случае. Инес, лишь чудом тебя тогда не обвинили в пособничестве этой колдуньи и не поставили рядом с ней к столбу!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, Луция никогда не была той, коей ее хотели выставить эти завистливые кумушки! Они завидовали ее дару целительства и умению поднять на ноги даже тех, на кого лучшие лекари махнули рукой, они ненавидели ее лишь за то, что она не такая как они! — негодовала Инес. — Или ты забыл и то, кто поставил на ноги нашего Матео?!

— Не забыл, Инес! Я ничего не забыл — вздохнул гончар, немного смягчившись, поглядев на жену. — Я помню, помню и то, что Луция спасла ему жизнь, но и не завал никогда, чем закончилось для нее самой это врачевание… Инес, пойми, я очень люблю тебя и боюсь. Да, я боюсь за тебя. Ты и Матео — это все, что у меня есть и кто мне так дорог. Не забывай о том, зачем мы приехали сюда. Прошу, Инес.

— Хорошо. Ты прав, прости. — женщина вздохнула и поцеловала своего мужа.  
Повозка тронулась дальше.

***

На другой день, когда ярмарка была в самом разгаре и в город съехалось много народа из ближайших и дальних деревень, Матео с самого утра уже помогал своему брату раскладывать товар и даже успел поднести покупки первым покупателям.

Торговля шла бойко и не прекращалась даже в полуденные часы.

Инес же расположилась, как и раньше, на своем месте, в рядах с тканями и готовой одеждой. Здесь были и чепцы, и шелковые юбки с дорогой вышивкой золотом, и воротники, и мантильи, шелковые расшитые ленты и прочие роскошные вещи, которые предназначались для состоятельных знатных дам и горожанок.

Чуть дальше были ряды с одежной по-проще, которая предназначалась для таких же женщин, к коим относилась и сама Инес. Уже не первый год она ткала и шила, а также вышивала причудливые узоры, разукрашивая свои изделия редким, запоминающимся и не повторяющимся рисунком.

Со временем, Инес приобрела постоянных покупателей в лице как знатных дам, так и простых крестьянок. Сама же она мечтала оторваться на некоторые время от торговых дели и пойти поглядеть на очередное преставление, которое обычно разыгрывались на ярмарках.  
Это были не бог весть какие актеры и кукольники, но они веселили и привносили некую живую нотку этой бесконечной череде интересующихся ее изделиями покупателей, привередливых матрон, и капризных молодых кумушек, выбиравших сразу несколько товаров. Матео только и успевал, что бегать с купленным товаром и обратно.

А еще Инес очень любила слушать истории, которые рассказывали странствующие путники. Они часто собирали вокруг себя мальчишек, да и всех желающих, кто хотел бы послушать новости из самой столицы, а также небылицы, собранные со всего света.

Книги для Инес и ее небольшой семьи были непозволительной роскошью, не смотря на то, что она умела читать и писать, даже клочок пергамента был бы равен для них стоимости неплохой упряжи для лошадей. Так что, ей приходилось лишь вздыхать, когда она видела, как какой-нибудь важный господин тащил с собой очередной кладезь мудрости, тщательно обернутый в несколько хорошо выделанных кожаных лоскутов. Книги были лишь для избранных и очень богатых людей.

— Не хочешь немного передохнуть и пойти поглядеть на актеров? Говорят, они приехали к нам из самой столицы. — спросил Матео, обращаясь к Инес, которому тоже не терпелось посмотреть на них.

— Осталось отнести еще эту ткань и рубашку вон той госпоже и мы сможем пойти посмотреть на актеров — глаза Инес заискрились от радости.

День выдался тяжелым, но в этот раз, ей удалось распродать почти весь товар в первый ярмарочный день. Это была большая удача.

Матео с радостью выполнил последнюю для него задачу и как только Мануэль согласился отпустить их, оба с удовольствием направились в ту часть города, где выступали бродячие актеры.

***

Матео нетерпеливо протиснулся сквозь собравшуюся толпу и сел прямо рядом с импровизированной сценой, где выступали актеры. Инес же стояла неподалеку, сняв платок, чтобы немного отдохнуть от насыщенного дня. Она улыбалась, глядя на смеющегося Матео.

Ее темные густые волосы рассыпались волнами по хрупким плечам, а загорелое с румянцем лицо, выдавало в ней далеко не благородную госпожу. Ее простое темно-синего сукна крестьянское платье немного облегало ее стройную фигуру. Казалось, что эта женщина вовсе не была той, какой ей припасла быть судьба.

Стройный стан, тонкие пальцы и благородная осанка были совсем не похожи на тех плотно сбитых деревенских женщин и девушек, что работали в полях или занимались хозяйством. Инес была совершенно другой, лишь ее простое платье, стоптанные башмаки, да привыкшие ко всякому труду руки выдавали в ней ее истинное происхождение. Некоторые жители ее деревни даже шутили, что Мануэлю удалось заполучить в жены не иначе как принцессу. На что гончар только довольно улыбался. Он очень любил свою Инес, а она очень любила его. Это редкое счастье, которое дается некоторым людям всего один раз в жизни, Инес и Мануэль берегли пуще всего…

Пока Матео и толпа веселились, слушая и глядя на выступление бродячих актеров, Инес, которая продолжала стоять чуть поодаль, услышала какой-то странный шум, раздававшийся с соседней улицы. Толпа тут же загудела и кто-то выкрикнул, страшные и такие привычные по тем временам слова, заставив людей обратить внимание на зрелище куда более впечатляющее, чем кривлянья бродячих актеров.

— Ведьма! Ведьма! На костер! Сегодня будут жечь ведьму! — голос этот выражал неподдельную радость и Инес не разглядела лицо кричащего, а только лишь повернулась в ту сторону, откуда доносился шум.

— Неужели? Вот это да! — воскликнул Матео, походя к Инес. — Пойдем поглядим! Такая удача, такое не стоит пропускать! Инес, пойдем!

— Нет — твердо ответила та, схватив за руку Матео, который уже было ринулся в ту сторону, куда поспешила толпа. — Ты не будешь на это смотреть.

— Ну, Инес, когда мы еще будем в городе и увидим как жгут ведьму?! — Матео вытащил свою руку и обиженно поглядел на Инес.

— Я сказал ты никуда не пойдешь! — строго ответила она, сверкнув темными глазами. — Это отвратительно… Неужели ты сам не понимаешь этого? Какая радость глядеть на страдания и боль? На страшные мучения невиновного человека…

— Откуда тебе знать, если ее приговорили к костру, значит — она виновна! Ведьмы просто так на костре не оказываются. Я пойду, я еще никогда не видел такого зрелища. Прошу, Инес, не сердись! — с этими словами Матео скрылся, затерявшись в толпе.

— Матео! Матео! Остановись! не ходи туда! Матео! — кричала Инес, побежав вслед за ним. Она и сама не заметила, как нахлынувшая толпа, подхватила и несла ее туда, где должно было свершиться роковое сожжение.

***

Наконец, не смотря на многочисленную толпу, Инес все же пробралась туда, где стоял Матео, но возвращаться уже было поздно — все окружила стража, а напиравшая толпа отсекла им путь. Инес пришлось остаться, вопреки собственной воле.

Осужденная еле протискивалась сквозь озверевшие ряды кричавших людей, в нее летели камни, гнилые овощи, ее осыпали проклятиями и гадостями, но казалось, несчастная уже давно прибывает в другом мире, будто бы не обращая внимания, она шла и высматривалась куда-то вперед, бессмысленные слова, срывались с ее разбитых в кровь губ.

На вид этой молодой женщине было не больше двадцати, но ее голова была покрыта седыми волосами, а взгляд напоминал глаза человека, который уже слишком долго прибывал на этой земле и искал лишь покоя для своего тела и души.

Босые ноги ее были испачканы кровью, а некоторые, еще плохо зажившие раны, красноречиво говорили о недавних пытках. Руки обреченной на смерть, казались настолько тонкими, что висевшие тяжелые кандалы то и дело сползали вниз и звенели при каждом ее шаге, а сочащаяся кровь капала на каменные плиты ее последнего пути.

Грязная холщовая рубаха, испачканная кровью, нечистотами и грязью, была ей слишком велика и все время сползала, обнажая истерзанное хрупкое плечо. Взгляд Инес неотрывно был прикован к этой несчастной.

Стражники теснили толпу и все время кричали.

Позади этой несчастной шла длинная вереница из монахов, распевавших что-то о спасении души. Впереди этой процессии шел доминиканский монах в дорогом темном одеянии. Его высокая статная фигура выделялась среди остальных, а дорогие высокие сапоги, которые были отнюдь не свойственны монахам, выдавали в нем одного из тех всадников, которых Инес видела при въезде в город. Рядом в этим важным господином шел молодой послушник и нес тяжелый крест на золотой опоре.

Наконец, когда процессия достигла того самого места — огромного деревянного столба, закрепленного между большими охапками хвороста, несчастной предложили в последний раз исповедоваться. Один из монахов поднес к ней крест, за который та схватилась как за последнюю спасительную нить, целуя этот символ и прося помиловать ее.

Потом другой монах зачитал ей вслух приговор, обвинявший эту женщину в колдовстве, общении в Дьяволом и совершении богомерзких ритуалов. Слезы хлынули у нее из глаз, как будто пробудив ее ото сна. Осознание близкой смерти заставило трястись ее от ужаса. Она еще пыталась ухватить того монаха, зачитавшего ей приговор, за полы его рясы, прося пощадить ее, но стражники тут же подхватили несчастную и потащили к столбу.

— Господи, помоги, спаси и помилуй ее. Даруй ей скорую смерть… — прошептала Инес, инстинктивно нащупывая у себя на груди тот самый деревянный крестик.

Она видела как эту женщину крепко привязали к столбу и стали мазать дегтем с ног до головы, а монахи тем временем читали Отче Наш.

Взгляд Инес невольно упал на того странного, возглавлявшего процессию, человека в темных одеяниях. Лишь он один не произносил ни единого слова, ни молитв, ни обвинений. Этот мужчина молча стоял и глядел на ту жестокость, которая, как показалось Инес, стала для него чем-то обыденным.

Как только ведьму привязали, стражники с факелами окружили снопы с хворостом и лишь ждали сигнала, чтобы поджечь вязанки. Толпа бушевала и повторяла только одно — «СЖЕЧЬ».

Наконец, когда действо приняло слишком пугающий оборот, а люди были готовы сами кинуть в огонь ведьму-осужденную, этот странный человек отдал сигнал, поглядев в сторону стражи и махнув рукой.

Огонь взвился большими высокими языками ввысь, уничтожая живую плоть.

Страшные, душераздирающие, истошные крики несчастной сжигаемой заживо жертвы, разносились по всей округе. Инес в ужасе зажал уши, а толпа только все громче орала и приветствовала эту невыносимую и омерзительную жестокость.

В суматохе кто-то толкнул Инес и она упала за пределы толпы, которую отделяли стражники, от того месте, где сжигали осужденную.

Инес упала на колени и оказалась совсем рядом с костром, не смея поднять глаза на тот ужас, который продолжал твориться вокруг. Все же она смогла ощутить то тепло, тот жар, исходящий от страшного пламени. Инес сжала в руке свой деревянный крестик и будто застыла на месте, не смея пошевелиться.

— Господь, прошу тебя, прекрати это безумие… Пощади ее… Забери ее к себе- прошептала Инес. Как только она произнесла эти слова, несчастная затихла, а языки пламени полностью поглотили ее тело.

Через мгновение она ощутила сильные, крепкие руки на своих плечах, которые подняли ее на ноги одним рывком.

— А может, это сам Дьявол, а не Господь прекратил ее мучения и забрал к себе? — голос, который показался Инес столь глубоким, будто проникающим в самые отдаленные уголки души, принадлежал тому самому странному человеку в темных одеждах.

Глаза его, черные как ночь, пронзительные и сверкающие, нагоняли еще больше ужаса на Инес. В их отражении бушевавшего пламени, они казалось, принадлежали демону, нежели служителю веры Христа.  
Красные языки отражались в его глазах, взвиваясь и разливаясь, напоминая то самое адское пламя, о котором она слышала столько раз на воскресных мессах в церкви.

Теперь же эти странные и страшные глаза, устремленные на нее, внимательно изучали ее лицо. Какой-то холод и страх начала проникать в душу Инес. Было в этом человеке что-то пугающее, страшное. От него веяло смертью.

Это был тот самый инквизитор, принадлежащий к доминиканскому ордену, брат Родриго, которому были подчинены все приходы Арагона и Кастилии. Тот, кто возглавлял кавалькаду спасителей истинной веры Христа…

— Лучше тебе отойти подальше, иначе, пламя может утащить с собой, дитя. — сказал он бесстрастно холодным голосом, а его руки мигом поставили Инес на то место, где она стояла ранее.

Инес лишь кивнула, продолжая дрожать от ужаса и хвататься за свой деревянный крест, а монах тут же отошел в сторону и снова уставился на бушующее пламя.

На его лице не дернулся ни один мускул, когда обгорелое тело осужденной переломилось по палам и рухнуло в пылающие вязанки хвороста. А брат Родриго стоял, подобно каменному изваянию, и взирал на догорающие, некогда еще живые, останки.

Толпа стала креститься и затихла.

В воздухе стоял невыносимый смрад сожженной плоти, а жалкие остатки одеяния, превратившиеся в пепел, взмывали в верх и тут же оседали черными хлопьями, укрывая всю городскую площадь погребальным саваном…


	3. Глава 2. Еретик.

В течении следующего дня Инес не произносила ни слова, лишь изредка обмениваясь любезными фразами с покупателями. Она достаточно быстро распродала остатки ткани, а после отправилась помогать Мануэлю, который был не в настроении из-за вчерашнего — он был в бешенстве, когда узнал, что его младший брат и Инес были свидетелями этой страшной сцены. Казнь ведьмы была опасной для присутствующих там Инес и Матео еще и тем, что их могла запросто затоптать толпа. Поэтому поводу Мануэль ругался весь прошлый вечер и был хмурым все утро нового дня.

— Ты так и будешь дуться на меня весь день? — улыбнулась Инес, ласкового потрепав мужа по затылку. Мануэль старался сохранить прежний хмурый вид, но присутствие любимой Инес не могло оставить его равнодушным надолго.

— Инес, я не сержусь… Вернее уже больше не сержусь. — ответил гончар, обняв жену. — Я не на шутку испугался за вас обоих. Вас могли растоптать стаи этих безумцев или чего доброго, стража могла отвесить пару крепких ударов. Зачем…

— Я же говорила, что пыталась удержать Матео, но он не послушал меня и побежал смотреть на тот ужас. — Инес со вздохом и не без страха в глазах прильнула к груди мужа, будто стараясь спрятаться и изгнать из памяти жуткие воспоминания. — Все оказалось совершенно не так как говорят.

— О чем ты? — Мануэль взял ее лицо в свои ладони и поглядел ей в глаза.

— О казни… Это ни с чем не сравнить. То, что произошло вчера и то, что рассказывают в народе — это… — Инес осеклась и судорожно стала хвататься за деревянный крестик, висевший у нее на груди. — Я буду молиться за души, за их души, что страдают.

— Тише-тише, все уже закончилось, все прошло, успокойся и постарайся не думать больше об этом. В этот раз мы продали много товара и неплохо заработали. — Мануэль поцеловал ее и крепко обнял. — Завтра мы отправимся в обратный путь. А Матео следовало бы взгреть вожжами за такое дело… Эх, он еще мальчишка и не понимает до конца, всего того, что теперь твориться. Все будет хорошо, любовь моя, все будет хорошо.

Но Мануэль ошибался, когда полагал, что подобное событие в их жизни останется в пошлом и забудется как страшный сон. Это было лишь начало их мучений и только первое столкновение со страшной беспощадной механической машиной инквизиции — она подобно каменным жерновам адской мельницы перемалывала судьба и жизни многих тысяч людей, и Мануэль, как и его семья не стали исключением.

***

Новый день не принес радости и покоя немногочисленной семье гончара Мануэля. Обстоятельства будто жернова разгневанной, не понято на что, судьбы, сдвинулись с места, и запущенные недоброй рукой, скрежетали, вовлекая в свое жуткое движение всех без исключения.

Мануэль распродал остатки глиняной посуды, а Матео закончил разносить заказы, все было готово, чтобы двинуться в обратный путь. Телега была готова, а лошади терпеливо ожидали своего хозяина. Инес сложила последний узелок с вещами, последний раз проверив все ли на месте.

Но в этот день была очередная казнь еретика. На этот раз костер был предназначен для какого-то знатного господина, которого провели через весь город в грязных порванных лохмотьях. Даже его высокое положение не спасло несчастного от зоркого ока инквизиции, от жадных до чужого золота озверелых фанатиков, от дикости и жестокости…

Этот господин, благородное происхождение которого выдавала горделивая осанка. Густая копна немного поседевших волос, открытый прямой взгляд темных глаз, осужденный на смерть шел уверенным шагом к последнему месту своего прибывания на земле. Он ступал по широким каменным мощенным главным улицам, ведущих к пощади, босыми ногами, закованными в гремящие кандалы, но его взгляд оставался таким же открытым, не ведающим страха, не смотря на перенесенные до этого пытки в застенках каменной тюрьмы.

Он будто возвышался над бушующей и кричащей толпой, неистово желающей смерти очередного еретика.

В это самое время Мануэль и его семья собирались покинуть город, направив свою небольшую повозку в сторону городских ворот, как их грубо остановила стража.

— Куда собрался? Сегодня состоится казнь еретика! Все должны смотреть! — крикнул один из стражников.

— Мы не из этого города, господин — робко ответил Мануэль, надеясь потихоньку улизнуть от подобного зрелища, но где-то в глубине души осознавая, что вряд ли им это удастся сделать. Таков был закон и всеобщее правило — инквизиция строго предписывала всем жителям присутствовать на казнях еретиков, чтобы другим подобное было уроком, а также и для того, чтобы выявлять укрывателей и сторонников ведьм и колдунов. Тех, кто отказывался смотреть на казни — могли также счесть за еретиков и в скором времени их ожидала точно такая же участь.

— Это не важно! Вы обязаны остаться на казнь! — ответил другой стражник и преградил им путь. — Или вы пособники этого колдуна?

— Нет! Нет, господин! — взмолился Мануэль и чуть ли не упал на колени перед стражником. Но они не стали долго слушать мольбы какого-то крестьянина и затолкали их в ту сторону, где стояли остальные, ожидающие казни. Инес жалась к Мануэлю, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, куда приведут еретика. А Матео напротив был рад остаться, не смотря на явное нежелание старшего брата.

А в это время знатного господина в цепях уже подвели к тому месту, где был сложен костер. За ним шла длинная процессия из монахов, облаченных в черные одеяния, распевавших молитвы, которые звучали теперь как погребальные марш.

Во главе этой процессии был тот же странный монах, в этот раз он восседал на черном пародистом коне и управлял им рукой опытного наездника, капюшон тщательно скрывал его лицо. За ним следовали еще двое монахов, но пешими: один из них нес библию и большой крест, украшенный драгоценными камнями. Вся эта процессия остановилась неподалеку от вязанок с хворостом.

Только у самой лестницы, ведущей на костер, несчастному зачитали его приговор, обвинявший его в колдовстве, порче, а также изготовлении золото, посредством того же колдовства и общении с Дьяволом, в обмен на свою душу.

— Родриго! — неожиданно обратился осужденный к всаднику в черном капюшоне. — Будь ты проклят!

— Не трать свои силы понапрасну, дон Гонсало. Ты сам признал свою вину. Тебе предстоит гореть в пламени, которое должно очистить тебя от грехов твоих! Все кончено — тебя ждет костер, а твою семью заключение в темнице. Твоего сына помиловали и удушили. Его тело не будет предано очистительному огню, а все твое имущество и поместья будут переданы во владение святой инквизиции и церкви! — раздалось в ответ, а всадник, между тем откинул капюшон, наконец-то показав свое лицо толпе.

Инес узнала этого монах — этот был тот самый человек, который напугал ее вчера и наблюдал за казнью.

Лицо Родриго было словно застывшим, почти бесстрастным, с правильными чертами, орлиным носом, большими глазами, в которых не отражалось сейчас ничего человеческого. Эта была статная высокая фигура, возвышавшаяся над остальными. Выражение лица Родриго иногда приобретало властны вид, заставляя подчиняться его воле всякого, кто был зависим и слаб, а те полномочия, что давала ему святая инквизиция наделяла его безграничной властью. Став инквизитором — он стал настоящим чудовищем.

Эта привычка повелевать придавала всему его виду что-то отвратительное, а некогда приятная для глаз внешность, была ему каким-то укором, будто сама мать-природа сожалела, что породила на свет такого жестокого и порочного человека, каким был Родриго.

Теперь это был не человек, а застывшее каменное изваяние, с жестоким холодным и расчетливым умом, распоряжавшееся судьбами и жизнями тысяч людей от имени самого Господа.

Темные глаза Родриго взирали на тщетно кричащего дона Гонсало, а презрительная полу-улыбка чуть скривила уголки его рта.

— Жадный стервятник! Я же признался! Да признался под пытками, чтобы ты оставил моего сына в живых! Ублюдок! Жалкий, жадный, трусливый ублюдок! Будь ты проклят, Родриго! Будь проклят! Будьте вы все прокляты, жалкие отродья, изуверы, жестокие невежды! Нет… Вы уже прокляты… Ибо Господь отвернулся от вас, раз вы творите столь мерзкие жестокие дела на земле… Будьте вы все прокляты… Прокляты…! — кричал Гонсало срывающимся голосом, гремя цепями, которыми его руки и ноги были скованы.

— Богохульство! Еретик и вероотступник! Заткните ему рот! — выкрикнул другой монах, стоявший рядом в Родриго.

— Нет-нет — возразил тот, поднимая руку, отдавая тем самым сигнал палачу. — Пусть говорит, это его последние минуты жизни. Да смилуется над ним Господь и да пускай спасительный огонь очистит его душу от грехов!

Стражники потащили несчастного к лестнице, где свою новую жертву ожидал палач, облаченный в черные кожаные одежды и маску, которая полностью скрывала его лицо. Он схватил дона Гонсало за руку и резко притянул прямо к лестнице, ведущей на самый верх большого помоста, обложенного вязанками хвороста.

Инес стояла замерев от ужаса, вцепившись обеими руками в рубашку мужа. А Мануэль все крепче прижимал ее к себе.

— Прошу, не сжигайте меня, я признал свою вину… Удушите меня. Я не вынесу этого…- сказал осужденный и с этими словами он протянул палачу свой перстень с крупным драгоценным камнем и родовым гербом. Гонсало удалось утаить последнее сокровище от инквизиции — он знал, что этот выкуп будет самым важным и последним в его жизни. Палач долго разглядывал драгоценность, а потом сунул ее в карман и кивнул, вынув крепкую веревку из-за пояса, привязанную к двум деревянным толстым колышкам. После, он ловко накинул ее еретику на шею и принялся за дело.

Дон Гонсало хрипел и стонал, испуская пену из своего рта, губы его посинели, а перетянутая веревкой шея разувалась с проступающими сними жилами. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, а хрипы становились все громче. Руки его беспомощно хватались за палача, который хорошо знал свое дело и уже привык к сопротивлению своих жертв. Он молча продолжал душить осужденного, слегка поднимая его в воздух и затягивая веревку все туже. Но на свою беду дон Гонсало был крупными и сильным мужчиной, сломать шейные позвонки у палача не получилось с первого раза.

Толпа ревела и бушевала, требуя скорой расправы. Палач с силой натянул веревку на себя, вместе с телом дона Гонсало, наконец-то начиная преуспевать в своем нелегком деле.

Толпа замерла и замолчала.

Инес же разжала руки и чуть отошла от мужа, шарахнувшись от страха в сторону. В этот момент палач и его жертва находились так близко, что Инес могла видеть перед собой все, этот страшный роковой момент, что даже ощутила последнее дыхание осужденного еретика на своем лице.

Его жуткая гримаса, посиневшее лицо, вырывавшиеся из горла тихие последние хрипы вместе с пузырями и пеной, заставили Инес истошно закричать.

— Прекратите! Прекратите эту жестокость! Отпустите этого несчастного человека! Перестаньте! Это бесчеловечно! — кричала она в исступлении, словно не видя и не слыша как Мануэль старался зажать ей рот, опасаясь, что ее услышат стражники, она не заметила и того, как Матео заслонил ее собой, стараясь прикрыть от взглядов толпы, обращенных на Инес.

Все казалось каким-то страшным сном.

— Это ведьма! Она заступается за еретика! Она за одно с эти колдуном! — раздавалось вокруг, а стража тем временем сужала круг рядом с ними.

— Сейчас отправишься вместе с этим за компанию! — крикнул один из стражников и ударил Инес по лицу.

На этот раз Мануэль не стерпел и ударил в лицо кулаком стражника в ответ.

— Не смей ее трогать! Она не ведьма! Не смей трогать мою жену! — крикнул он и отвесил еще один удар другому стражнику, намеревавшемуся схватить Инес.

Стража собиралась схватить и избить их, но их прервали. Это был никто иной, как наблюдавшей за развернувшейся сценой, Родриго.

Он уже успел спешиться с коня и медленным шагом направится к Инес и Мануэлю, которых все же успели схватить.

— Не трогайте эту женщину — произнес он и сделал знак рукой. — Брат Томас, прошу вас, закончить церемонию.

Монах, который был рядом с Родриго кивнул и отдал распоряжения о том, чтобы тело еретика Гонсало предали огню после удушения. Так и было сделано. Палач уложил тело на помост и поджег сухие вязанки хвороста. Пламя мгновенно взвилось вверх, охватив тело и помост. Накрыв собой все и поглотив в своей пучине.

Пока костер пылал, глаза Родриго вновь устремились на Инес, которая прикрывала разбитую в кровь щеку рукой. Она беспомощно лежала на камнях мостовой и с ужасом глядела как Матео схватил стражники и начали избивать.

— Прошу вас! Господин! — не выдержав этого Инес кинулась прямо под ноги Родриго, хватаясь за полы его одежд. — Отпустите его! Отпустите моего мужа и меня! Мы не сделали ничего дурного… Прошу вас! Господь милостив и вы, как его служитель, должны быть снисходительны к его неразумным детям!

Темные большие глаза Инес наполнились слезами, а ее руки и голос дрожали от страха и волнения.

Родриго не спускал с нее воспаленного взора. Она молила его о пощаде, а он, остолбенев и не смея двинуться с места, взирал на это прекрасное создание, голос которого проник в его душу. Это были совершенно новые непонятные для него самого чувства. То, что он сейчас испытывал, не шло ни в какое сравнение ни с один удовольствием, что были подвластные ему самому и тем, что давала ему безграничная власть.

Родриго кое-как нашел в себе силы, чтобы очнуться, прошептав короткую молитву, и отпрянул от Инес, осенив себя крестным знамением.

— Встань, дитя мое — еле слышно произнес он, поднимая Инес с колен. Родриго нехотя прикоснулся к ее тонким пальцам, ощутив чуть живое тепло ее рук. Он не мог оторваться от ее глаз, будто утопая в темном омуте. Его окутало какое-то странное чувство, мягкость и нега. А еще в нем проснулось дикое желание обладать этой женщиной, этим прелестным нежным созданием, чуждому всему этому творившемуся ужасу. Она была похожа на сам образ матери Божьей. Настолько Инес показалась ему чистой, прекрасной, непорочной и искренней в своей мольбе.

Эти черные густые, рассыпавшиеся по плечами волосы, ниспадавшие волнами, эти красивые руки с тонкими пальчиками, этот нежные голос… Взгляд Родриго скользнул по ее телу, очерчивая фигуру Инес, что вовсе было не позволительно для монаха, но это нахлынувшее на него чувство было куда сильнее простой похоти.

— Прошу вас, отпустите — ее голос на этот раз пробуждал в Родриго тот внутренний пылающий огонь, который был схож с тем, поглотившим только что очередного еретика. В груди Родриго вспыхнула страсть и желание, с которым он не находил сил бороться.

Ему нужно было отдать какое-то приказание, немедленно прекратить это, спрятаться за ряды стражи и бежать, бежать как можно дальше от этого дьявольского искушения пока не поздно. Пока эту бушующее пламя не поглотило его самого.

— Взять их обоих — это еретики, прислужники колдуна — смог выдавить из себя Родриго, отдавая приказ страже, но не спуская глаз с Инес.

— Что делать с ней? Что делать с ведьмой? — спросил другой стражник.

— Пока посадите ее в дальнюю башню. — чуть тверже ответил Родриго, проведя рукой по луб. — Господь справедлив и поможет отделить агнцев от козлищ, праведников от еретиков.

С этими словами он в последний раз взглянул на Инес, опаляя ее странным страшным взглядом и, отвернувшись, удалился. Вслед за ним потянулись и другие монахи, а также прислужники и стража.

— Нет! Нет! Прошу, умоляю вас! Не трогайте мою жену! Нет! — кричал Мануэль, но его крики прервал ловкий и очень сильный удар одного из солдат, охранявших инквизитора. Матео же, которого тоже избили, кое-как держался на ногах, не имея возможности даже утереть кровь с лица. Руки его связали. Он плакал, словно малое дитя от боли и обиды, а еще от страха за судьбу брата, Инес и свою собственную жизнь.

Мануэля и Матео схватили и потащили куда-то на другую сторону улицы, тогда как на Инес надели мешок на голову и завязали руки, а после увели вслед за ними.


	4. Глава 3. Каменный мешок.

Оказавшись в темной сырой комнате с решеткой, почти без света, в холоде, на сырой охапке гниющей соломы, Инес дрожала от холода и страха. Уже несколько дней прошло с тех пор как ее бросили в дальнюю башню тюрьмы. Это была не просто тюрьма, где содержались воры или убийцы, это был тот страшный каменный мешок, попав в который единожды — выхода оттуда у узников не было.

Темный глубокие подвалы, узкие темные коридоры, стекающая по стенам камер вода — эта была особая тюрьма, куда безжалостная рука инквизиции отправляла всех, кого могли заподозрить в колдовстве, общении с дьявольскими силами и прочих грехах. Еретикам не было пощады, комнаты пыток всегда были полны новыми осужденными или теми, кто еще мог сопротивляться и не признавал своей вины. Но бог вопрошает, а боль отвечает…

Искусные и искушенные в своем деле мастера-палачи выполняли любой даже самый зверский, жестокий и бессмысленный приказ от того, кто от имени Господа творил правосудие на этой грешной земле.

Инес мучилась не только от холода, страха и постоянного голода — пищу и воду ей приносили раз в день — а еще и от того, что она ничего не знала ни о своем любимом муже Мануэле, ни о еще совсем юном Матео.

Так прошла целая неделя. В темноте, лишь изредка стражник оставлял горящий факел рядом с ее камерой, в холоде, в сырости и в неизвестности.

Все это время Инес старалась держаться, стойко вынося все лишения, она не переставала молиться — малой и единственной опорой в этом каменном мешке ей был тот самый маленький деревянный крестик, который по-прежнему висел у нее на шее. Ее не водили на допросы, никто не посылал за ней, чтобы пытать и вырвать у нее какое-либо признание, но также никто не приходил к ней, чтобы зачитать обвинение или наоборот — выпустить Инес на свободу.  
В первые дни она очень боялась, что ее прикажут пытать, обвинят ее мужа и Матео в колдовстве, потом эти мысли куда-то улетучились и на смену им пришли другие.

Инес поминутно казалось, что возможно, ее дни сочтены и больше уже никогда несчастной не придется увидеть белый свет. А что будет с Мануэлем? Нет… Неужели! Ее единственная любовь, ее единственная опора, ее единственный возлюбленный… Неужели она его больше никогда не увидет?!

Прошла еще одна неделя.

Никто не являлся, никто не приходил к Инес, лишь стражник, приносивший ей еду и воду раз в день. Казалось, Господь отвернулся от нее, но за какой грех Инес и сама не понимала. Она потеряла счет времени и вместе с тем всякую надежду на спасение…

***

Все это время, пока Инес сидела в темнице инквизиции, брат Родриго находился в каком-то странном смятении. Он не начинал дело еретиков, он не выносил никакого распоряжения о пытках новоиспеченных грешников, также как и с допросом он не торопился.

Что же случилось с братом Родриго? Его душа, темная и порочная, давно превратившаяся в нечто каменное и не проницаемое, сейчас не ведала покоя. Мысли Родриго были полностью поглощены сладкими и порочными воспоминаниями об Инес. Воскрешая все вновь и вновь, ту встречу с ней во время сожжения ведьмы, Родриго судорожно сжимал кулаки, представляя, что это она, Инес, в его объятиях. Не в силах совладать с собой он резко ударил кулаками по столу, мгновенно очнувшись от сладких грез — его рука наткнулась на холодные четки с крестом, которые лежали на столе подле него.

Холодный металл отрезвил Родриго, а боль, отдававшаяся в руках, напомнила ему о земных делах — его истинных обязанностях — искоренять еретиков, врагов церкви и самого Господа.

Брат Родриго не был юным наивным и как раньше истинно верующим. Теперь он сомневался, что когда-то, будучи еще совсем молодым, верно выбрал путь одиночества, смирения плоти и служению своему Создателю.

Впрочем, усмирение плоти было для Родриго всегда делом невозможным. Этому греху он, будучи молодым послушником, сопротивлялся с трудом, а спустя годы и вовсе давал себе волю, и даже пользовался успехом у некоторых знатных сеньор при дворе Изабеллы. Да и сама королева не раз обращала внимание на приятного святого отца, обладавшего изысканными манерами и особым подходом к своим знатным прихожанкам. Родриго умел обольстить любую приглянувшуюся ему женщину, зная как и когда он может удовлетворить свою страсть и желания. Еще никогда он искренне не раскаивался в нарушении обетов, никогда не сожалел о разбитых им сердцах и никогда никого не любил. Ибо видел во всем этом лишь удовлетворение своих низких желаний и не более того. Он позволял себе утехи, которые могли смутить опытного распутника, а неопытную чистую душу трепетать от страха и омерзения. Казалось, сурового инквизитора уже ничто не могло удивить или принести ему куда больших ощущений, чем он уже испытал. Науку страсти, распутства и разнузданности Родриго познал сполна.

За видом строгого аскета и ярого поборника истинной веры, скрывался развратник, отважный злодей и жадный до богатства, жалкой души человек, привыкший к лицемерию, жестокости, неограниченной власти и вседозволенности.

Теперь, когда прошли годы и Родриго не был молодым и пылким братом доминиканского монастыря в Толедо, а возглавлял суд святой инквизиции, подчинив себе весь Арагон и Кастилию, он и вовсе полагал, что любое его желание, в том числе и желание плоти — сродни божьему промыслу, а значит — они должны беспрекословно исполнятся.

Но в этот раз все было как-то иначе и брат Родриго это чувствовал.

Его словно что-то жгло изнутри, совсем как то бушующее пламя, в которое он отправлял одного еретика за другим. Теперь оно пожирало его самого, опаляя днем и ночью его жестокую душу.

Так прошло еще несколько дней, а инквизитор никак не находил себе покоя. Мужчина не мог уснуть и тогда, во время ночных бдений, он неистово молился, быть может так как никогда этого прежде не делал, моля Господа отпустить ему грехи и дать покой его душе. Иногда, он и сам думал, что эта расплата за грехи, совершенные им умышленно. Что же это? Неужели, божье наказание, которое на самом деле обернулось той расплатой, уготованной грешникам, и оно действительно существует?

Взгляд его темных глаз вновь загорелся тем самым жарким огнем, когда спускаясь по длинной каменной лестнице, Родриго направлялся в темницу — туда, где вот уже которую неделю к ряду была заключена Инес.

Настало время страшного суда для него и для нее.

***

Родриго должен был вести допрос лично, помимо него в темном зале, где шли судебные процессы над еретиками, присутствовало еще несколько священников, два писаря, а так же еще двое инквизиторов — брат Томас и брат Фернандо.

Именно присутствие брата Томаса заставило Родриго вздрогнуть, когда в зал ввели Инес. Он хорошо знал брата Томаса — его ненависть к женщинам, его неудовлетворенная болезненная страсть к пыткам людей, а также ярая фанатичность и преданность делу, могли помешать истинному замыслу Родриго, но пока он сохранял спокойствие и прежнее каменно выражение лица.

Законы ведения судебного процесса требовали присутствие плача на тот случай, если дознание затягивалось, а еретики упорствовали, либо начинали творить колдовские обряды прямо в зале — тогда палач приходил на помощь в борьбе за души грешников.

Инес ввели в зал. Руки ее были закованы в железные кандалы. Их сняли лишь тогда, когда Родриго отдал приказание страже. Здесь, в полу-марке большого зала, среди вереницы темных капюшоном и монашеских ряс, хрупкая Инес казалась такой беззащитной и растерянной, что даже у палача вырвался невольный вздох, когда брат Томас предложил безотлагательно применить пытку к этой «ведьме».

Инес дрожала, то и дело теребя маленький деревянный крестик, что висел у нее на груди. Она не понимала почему находится в этом огромном зале, почему ее привели в это страшное мести и чего от нее хотят. А еще — она не знала, что сделали с ее Мануэлем, жив ли он?

Родриго же, с прежним каменным выражением, взирал на нее как на образ Божьей матери, следя за каждым ее движением неотрывно. Он даже прочитал про себя молитву, прося Господа о защите.

— Инес Гарсия из Маланкильи — начал брат Томас, который сверлил горящим ненавидящим взглядом свою новую жертву. Его голос властный, неприятный, резкий и поминутно срывающий на крик, отдавался во всех углах зала. — Ты обвиняешься в ереси! Прислуживании колдуну Гонсало, поклонению Дьяволу и…

— Довольно, брат Томас! — неожиданно прервал его брат Родриго. — Вина этой женщины пока не доказана, это только допрос. Не более того, мы еще точно не знаем, защищала ли она колдуна Гонсало от очищающего пламени или это дитя всего лишь испугалось грозной расплаты Господа за грехи.

— Это так — кивнул брат Фернандо, высокий, широкоплечий монах-доминиканец, лет тридцати пяти, с темными проницательными маленькими глазками, взгляд которых не столько пугал Инес, сколько внушал какое-то омерзение. Монах открыто и не стесняясь разглядывал ее с ног до головы. — Пока доказательств общения ее с Дьяволом не найдено, но стоит поискать прямо сейчас. Его отметки наверняка найдутся на теле этой грешницы. А если она заупрямится и откажется сознаваться и говорить — тогда уже можно применить что-нибудь более действенное, что простое заключение в тюрьме.

— Что ж — кивнул брат Родриго, стараясь сохранять прежнее каменное спокойствие. — Приступайте.

— Раздеть ее и приступить к осмотру! — брат Фернандо отдал приказ стражникам, которые тот час же принялись срывать с Инес одежду, оставив на ней лишь ее маленький деревянный крестик, который она по-прежнему сжимала в руке, прикрывая заодно и обнаженную грудь.  
Ее нагота не удивляла собравшихся, никто из присутствующих не отводил глаз от Инес, а наоборот — монахи принялись тщательно изучать ее тело на предмет наличия дьявольских отметин.

Румянец стыда залили ее щеки, ибо в таком виде Инес могла предстать лишь перед своим мужем. Это скопище незнакомых мужчин пугало ее и внушало омерзение. Узница старалась не смотреть в глаза этим монахам, старалась не обращать внимание на то, сколько рук бесцеремонно трогало и щупало ее тело. Наконец, будто в чем-то удостоверившись, брат Фернандо еще раз взглянул на Инес и сдвинул брови, будто догадавшись о чем-то.

Между тем брат Родриго не мог отвести глаз от обнаженной Инес — его горящий взор впивался в каждый оголенный участок ее тела. Каждую частичку ее бархатной смуглой кожи он был готов целовать и ласкать, прижимая эту женщину к своей груди. Сейчас Родриго испытывал странные ощущения — вместе с охватившей его страстью и желанием от созерцания обнаженной прелестной Инес, в его сердце прокралась дикая ревность от того, что и остальные могли видеть то же, что и он сам. Его Инес, эту прекрасную будто сама Богородица, это нежное беззащитное создание, видели все. Он скрежетал зубами от того, что к ней прикасаются эти мерзкие руки брата Фернандо.

Глаза брата Родриго пылали ненавистью и ревностью. Он невольно сжал свои руки в кулаки.

— Мы наверняка осмотрели не все. Ведьмы ловко умеют прятать отметины, дьявольские поцелуи, они не всегда приходятся на те места, которые доступны взгляду — сказал он и обратился к стражникам. — Нагните ее!

Инес стала сопротивляться и кричать, протестуя от стыда и унижения, но стражники были куда сильнее и исполняли волю инквизитора.

— Хватит! — остановил его брат Родриго. — Доказательств мы нашли достаточно, не стоит превращать дознание — святое дело — в бродячий цирк, брат Фернандо. Я продолжу допрос сам.

С этими словами Родриго поднялся со своего места и медленным шагом подошел к дрожащей Инес, которая тщетно старалась прикрыть руками свою наготу.

— Скажи мне, Инес — обратился брат Родриго тихим и даже немного мягким голосом к пленнице. — Ты ведь не знала, кого собираются казнить на площади в тот день?

— Нет, нет! Не знала! О, святой отец, мы всего лишь обычные люди — мой муж простой гончар из деревушки Маланкилья. Мы не сделали никому ничего дурного, мы всего лишь приехали на ярмарку в город, чтобы продать свой нехитрый товар. Мы этим живем… — взмолилась Инес, слезы хлынули у нее из глаз. — Мы было так страшно, так страшно видеть подобную жестокость…

— Это богохульство! — выкрикнул брат Томас, а его глаза словно хотели сжечь Инес прямо сейчас. — Эта ведьма поносит наше святое дело! Очистительный огонь, а не жестокость, огонь Господа нашего должен был принести этому грешнику спасение!

— Тише-тише, брат Томас, — вновь остановил его Родриго, приблизившись к Инес совсем близко, да так, что мог сам видеть теперь ее лицо прямо перед своим, разглядеть ее дрожащие руки, хватающиеся за маленький деревянный крестик. — Инес, а что подвигло тебя защитить этого еретика? Может быть ты слышала какие-то голоса? Может кто-то направил тебя или позвал туда?

— Нет, святой отец — отвечала Инес, стараясь прикрыть грудь от его пристального взгляда. — Я была очень напугана, а мой муж, Мануэль — он всего лишь пытался защитить меня. Он не хотел, чтобы я видела казнь.

— Отчего же, дитя мое? Почему твой муж не захотел, чтобы ты смотрела на казнь еретика и колдуна? Это правило неприложно и это священное действо матери-церкви — это святое наказание и праведный гнев! — продолжал Родриго, не сводя с Инес глаз. Бушующее пламя, отражавшееся в его темных глазах пугало Инес больше, чем костер на пощади. Оно то вздымалось и горело, то вдруг снова улеглось и на его место пришли бесстрастные потухшие темные глаза-бездны инквизитора, когда она произнесла имя своего мужа.

— Я…Я не знаю… Мануэль никогда не хотел для меня ничего дурного и всегда защищал меня… — дрожащим голосом ответила Инес. — Где он? Святой отец, прошу вас, ради Господа, ответьте — где мой муж? Где Мануэль?

— Только слуги дьявола и пособники колдунов не могут присутствовать на казнях им подобных — промолвил Родриго, отворачиваясь от нее, в то время как его душу вновь обжег огонь ревности, когда он услышал ненавистное имя «Мануэль». О, как бы он хотел, чтобы Инес произносила его имя вот так, как она произнесла сейчас имя своего возлюбленного. Это имя будто удар поразило Родриго и вновь заставило его руки сжаться в кулаки. — Твой муж, ровно как и его сообщник понесут должное наказание! Как пособники Дьявола!

— Нет! Нет! Они ни в чем не виноваты! Нет! Прошу вас! Прошу, во имя Господа, нет! Отпустите их! — кричала Инес от ужаса, сознавая, что всю ее семью ждет неминуемая гибель, попытавшись вырваться из крепких рук стражников.

— Замолчи, ведьма! Не смей упоминать Господа в своих грязных делах! — рявкнул брат Томас и ударил Инес наотмашь по лицу. — Запишите это в протокол — ведьма пыталась оказать влияние на праведный суд. Сопротивление — это доказательство вины!

— Бог сам отыщет своих — сказал брат Родриго тихим странным голосом, надвигая капюшон на лицо. — Еретиков приготовить к дознанию в подвалах, если кто из них признает свою вину — приговор его будет смягчен и его повесят. Если нет — очистительный огонь поможет спасти их заблудшие души. Пока не поздно… Пока не поздно… Отведите ведьму в дальнюю темницу. Завтра мы продолжим дознание. На сегодня допрос окончен.

— Не-е-е-т! Нет! Отпустите! Я не ведьма! Я верую в Господа нашего Иисуса Христа! Отпустите! Отпустите! — кричала Инес, захлебываясь слезами, но стражники уже потащили ее прочь из зала обратно в темницу.

Железная решетка вновь закрылась за ее спиной.

***

Инес бросили на холодный каменный пол темницы и оставили одну со своими мыслями и страхом перед неизбежной гибелью. Ей бросили длинную холщовую робу, которая теперь должна была служить ей единственной одеждой. Дверь и решетка с лязгом затворились. Инес свернулась на жалкой мокрой куче соломы, подобрав под себя ноги, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться себя согреть. Руки ее дрожали, как и все тело, холод пробирал насквозь, а с наступлением ночи становилось еще холодней.

В углах то и дело раздавался писк вездесущих крыс. И только одинокая свеча, которую ей все же оставил один из стражников, то ли по ошибке, то ли сжалившись над несчастной Инес, служила ей единственным источником света и слабым орудием против мерзких грызунов, которые то и дело норовили укусить ее за ноги.

Неужели ей суждено закончить свои дни в этом проклятом каменном мешке, умерев от голода, холода и пыток? А быть может их всех сожгут на костре совсем как тех несчастных… Инес лежала на сырой соломе, стараясь не заснуть, ей почему-то казалось, что как только ей стоит сомкнуть глаза, крысы тут же набросятся на нее — нет, уж лучше гореть в адском пламени, чем быть съеденной заживо этими гадкими тварями! Инес подскочила на ноги, как только писк стал приближаться чуть ближе и осветила свечой пространство вокруг себя. Крысы не смели приближаться и все также сидели в углу, будто ожидая чего-то.

Инес снова присела на соломенную охапку, подобрав ноги под себя. Холод пробирал ее насквозь, но мысли, крутившиеся в голове были о Мануэле и Матео, которых она не видела столько дней. Что с ними сталось? Пытали ли их? Или быть может оба они уже казнены, а их тела превратились в прах?

Слезы катились по щекам узницы, когда беспощадная память возвращала ее в те добрые времена, когда она и Мануэль спокойно жили в своей маленькой деревушке. Он проводил почти весь день с глиной и печью, а она ткала, шила и вышивала. Инес улыбнулась сквозь бесконечную пелену слез, когда вспомнила как несла Мануэлю свежий хлеб в его гончарную мастерскую, как Матео распрягал лошадей после тяжелого дня, звонко смеясь и подшучивая над старшим братом. Как все они садились за стол и ужинали вместе. Как Мануэль ласково брал ее за руку и отводил в их опочивальню, как они придавались любви — своей искренной единственной и чистой. Словно и вправду сам Господь соединил их вместе и наделил каким-то особым счастьем. Инес не знала других — единственным ее мужчиной был и оставался ее возлюбленный муж, простой гончар с добрыми карими глазами, окруженными черными бровями и густыми ресницами. Они были счастливы… Да, они были счастливы до того самого момента… До того рокового момента… До той страшной жестокой казни, что была провозглашена истинным наказанием божьим.

Эти воспоминания теперь были особенно дороги Инес, но они же и ранили ее куда больней, чем железные тяжелые кандалы на ее руках и ногах, чем нескончаемый жалящий будто змея, холод. Слезы безвольно катились по ее щекам, а руки не выпускали маленький деревянный крестик — единственный оставшийся у несчастной символ спасения.

Инес не заметила как наступила глубокая ночь. Казалось, все стихло и не единого звука не доносилось до ее слуха. Ни крики других несчастных узников, ни голоса стражников, ни жаде писк крыс, будто все исчезло в один миг.

Неожиданно, не смотря на ночное время, где-то с далеке послышались голоса и громкие шаги приближающейся стражи. И еще чей-то властный, знакомый голос.

Шаги приближались как раз к той темнице, где находилась Инес.

Узница вздрогнула как от удара бича, когда дверь и решетка ее темницы отворилась и пред ней предстала высокая фигура, облаченная в темный длинный плащ. Лицо странного ночного гостя срывал капюшон и не давала разглядеть его лицо.

***

Это был никто иной как инквизитор Родриго, который еще несколько часов назад допрашивал Инес. Мужчина отдал сигнал страже подождать его за дверью, а после, держа в руках горящий факел, медленно приблизился к дрожащей Инес.  
Узница сжалась, словно ожидая удара, обняв себя тонкими руками за плечи. Это движение было спровоцировано не только холодом, но и ужасом, который наводил на нее инквизитор.

— Ты наверно удивлена моим визитом? — спросил Родриго, закрепляя факел недалеко от двери. Темница озарилась ярким красновато — желтым светом.

— Я даже не знаю почему меня и мою семью бросили в эту тюрьму. Мы никому не сделали зла! — ответила Инес, судорожно стараясь отойти подальше от незваного гостя. — Я не ведьма!

— Успокойся — продолжал Родриго, снимая капюшон и приближаясь чуть ближе к пленнице. — Я пришел сюда как раз для того, чтобы поговорить о твоей семье. Впрочем, не только об этом.

— О чем же еще? — Инес удивленно поглядела на монаха, который стоял перед ней и пожирал ее глазами, совсем как тогда на допросе. Его взгляд по-прежнему казался ей столь пристальным, столь откровенным и пронзительным, что Инес вновь ощутила тот стыд, который она испытала в зале для допросов. Родриго словно видел ее обнаженной, совсем как тогда…  
Глаза Инес неустанно следили на каждым движением монаха, словно она ожидала нападения.

— Признаюсь, что я пришел сюда и для того, чтобы объяснится с тобой — продолжил Родриго, руки которого теперь судорожно сжали ткань своей сутаны.

— О чем вы, святой отец? — проговорила узница, содрогаясь от его слов, она предчувствовала что-то дурное.

— Смерть, как видишь, осязаема. Лишь время и расстояние отделяет нас от нее — голос инквизитора зазвучал несколько зловеще, хотя был спокойным. — А наши грехи только сокращают то недолгое время, которое нам отведено на земле.

Родриго приблизился еще на один шаг к Инес, теперь же его глаза заблестели, когда желанная добыча была так близко, но он сдержался и сложил руки на груди, чтобы не дотрагиваться до узницы.

— Бог сильнее смерти — проговорила она, а ее рука снова нащупала деревянный крестик.

— Тогда признайся мне. — улыбнулся Родриго и придвинулся еще ближе, попытавшись взять Инес за руку. — Исповедуйся, скажи, что ты ведьма. И тогда, возможно, я спасу тебе жизнь.

— Я не ведьма! — умоляющим тоном произнесла Инес, в отчаянье ухватившись за одежды монаха. — Клянусь вам, плотью и кровью Христа! Я не ведьма…

— Тогда почему тебе дана такая власть — внушать мне подобные чувства… ? — как бы говоря с самим собой, ответил Родриго.

— Что это еще за чувства? — Инес попыталась отодвинуться еще дальше от пугающего ее монаха, но Родриго схватил ее и притянул к себе.

— Я и сам не знаю — скала он, устреми пылающие темные глаза на ее лицо. — Ты поразила меня не только своей красотой, но и чистотой, божественной чистотой. Я не в силах был забыть тебя. Я все время возвращался на ту площадь, к пылающему костру — когда я увидел тебя! С того самого рокового дня, я не знаю больше покоя — ты стала моим богом и заполнила все мое существование, мои мысли и чувства. Лишь ты…

Страсть Родриго, тщательно подавляемая и сдерживаемая до сего момента, прорвалось наружу.

— Да, это правда — я желаю обладать тобой, но не думай, что одна лишь страсть руководит моими чувствами — продолжал он, все крепче сжимая хрупкое тело испуганной Инес. — Это неведомое до селе чувство пугает и меня самого. Я еще никогда не испытывал ни к кому ничего подобного. О, Инес, если бы ты пожелала, если бы ты захотела, чтобы бы мы были вместе, чтобы ты стала только моей!

— Пустите меня! Сейчас же! — его прикосновения подействовали на Инес как удары плети, ей стало противно и гадко. Собрав последние силы узница изо всех сил оттолкнула от себя монаха. — Принадлежать тебе гадкий развратный монах, прикрывающийся богом и святым распятием — никогда! Я люблю моего Мануэля! Я принадлежу и всегда принадлежала лишь моему супругу, единственному мужчине, которого я люблю всем сердцем и душой!

— А если я сделаю тебя самой богатой женщиной Испании? — продолжал Родриго, словно не расслышав того, что кричала Инес. Он вновь приблизился к ней и невольно облизнулся, когда заметил распахнутый ворот грязного грубого рубища, обнаживший тонкие ключицы и бархатную смуглую кожу.

— Вы сума сошли, я никогда не буду принадлежать вам. Никогда, слышите?! Даже за все сокровища мира. Прочь, проклятый искуситель. Убирайся. — низким от гнева голосом говорил Инес, продолжая пятиться от него до тех пор, пока ее спина не наткнулась на каменную холодную стену.

— Что ж, я догадывался, что такую женщину как ты вряд ли прельстит золото. А если я помогу спасти того, кто дороже тебе всего на свете. — заговорил Родриго совсем другим голосом, словно показывая Инес свое превосходство. И это было так, потому что королем положения был он, и от него самого зависела ее жизнь. — Подумай, прежде, чем отказаться.

— Вы можете спасти Мануэля и Матео? Так сделайте это, если вы и вправду испытываете ко мне какие-либо искренние чувства — Инес взволнованно сделала шаг ему навстречу.

— Да, я могу спасти твоего мужа и этого мальчишку, но ты должна стать моей. Моей и только моей. — твердо произнес Родриго, холодно взглянув в лицо своей пленнице, тогда как руки его дрожали.

— Мерзкий развратник, неужели вам и в правду доставляет радость мучения и пытки людей… Господь он все видит, даже здесь, посреди этого каменного холодного мешка — он здесь! Он со мной, — отвечала Инес, сжимая свою последнюю защиту — маленький деревянный крестик. — Господь милосерден и справедлив. Я люблю своего мужа, моего Мануэля и только смерть сможет разлучить нас — твердо добавила она, глядя прямо в глаза инквизитору.

— Посмотрим, как он защитит тебя завтра, во время дознания, а вот смерть вполне может забрать Мануэля чуть раньше, чем тебя отведут в зал! — вспылил Родриго, отворачиваясь от этих темных и таких соблазнительных блестящих глаз, от этого нежного лица, по которому текли слезы, от этого хрупкого тела, от этой стойкой и храброй души.

Инес молчала, не произнеся больше ни единого слова.

— Спрашиваю тебе еще раз — согласна ли ты быть моею и подарить мне ночь любви. Тебе нечего бояться, после — я отпущу тебя и твоего мужа. — повторил Родриго, взяв себя в руки и вновь повернувшись к пленнице. — Никогда не поверю, что при такой красоте, коей Господь тебя щедро наградил, ты была благосклонна лишь к одному мужчине. Или ты мне не веришь?  
— Верую в Господа моего Иисуса Христа, да защитит он всех обездоленных и обреченных… Я никогда не стану твоей, никогда ни моя душа, ни мое сердце не будет принадлежать тебе, гнусный монах…- тихо ответила Инес.

— Что ж, ты сама сделала свой выбор. — холодно проговорил Родриго. — Завтра, когда тебя приведут на дознание, я и сам буду молиться за тебя. Подумай о своем муже и том мальчугане — он оказался не таким крепким, как можно было подумать на первый взгляд, у тебя еще есть немного времени.

При последних словах Родриго Инес затрепетала — значит они уже пытали Матео.

— Что? Что вы с ним сделали?! — Инес набросилась на монаха с кулаками, напрягая всю свою силу. — Что с Матео? Проклятый изувер, что ты с ним сделал?!

— Прекрати — резко осадил ее Родриго, сжив ее в своих железных объятиях — Успокойся, мальчишка еще жив, но вряд ли выдержит повторные пытки. Он все же признался, что вы все были в сговоре с колдуном Гонсало. И что ты тоже помогала ему прислуживать Дьяволу и совершала ритуалы по вызову демонов.

— Это полнейшая чушь! Если Матео и признался — он просто не выдержал боли! Господи… За что? — Инес медленно сползла на пол, оседая в руках Родриго. — Нет… Пожалуйста… Отпустите их… Опустите.

— Вот видишь, Инес, я не лгу. Я просто не могу тебе лгать — продолжал Родриго, осторожно прикасаясь к ее волосам, убирая непослушную прядь с ее лица и прикасаясь к ее нежной коже. Приободренный исходом разговора, он продолжал свой замысел. — Завтра, ты сознаешься в том, что ты ведьма. Этим ты дашь свое согласие принадлежать мне. И тогда, клянусь, я все сделаю для твоего спасения. Подумай, этим ты можешь спасти не только себя, но и свою семью. А теперь, я должен оставить тебя. Решение за тобой.

С этими словами Родриго вышел из темницы, забрав горящий факел с собой и надвинув на себя черный капюшон, а Инес так и осталась лежать на холодном сыром каменном полу. Одна на едине со страшным выбором.

Времени у нее оставалось мало — занимался рассвет.


	5. Глава 4. Признание.

Инес так и не смола сомкнуть глаз после визита Родриго. Мыли ее неустанно возвращались к проклятой площади и к тому злосчастному моменту, когда она видела Мануэля в последний раз. Колокол, ознаменовавший рассвет, протяжно зазвонил.

Эти удары заставили Инес вздрогнуть и вновь почувствовать холод и голод. Остатки воды, что были в кувшине слегка удовлетворили ее жаду, но еды больше не было, а последний кусок хлеба она доела еще пошлым днем. Живот крутило и Инес очень хотелось есть. Больше всего ей хотелось увидеть своего мужа — своего Мануэля живым, но то условие, о котором говорил брат Родриго было равносильно смерти для Инес.

Что ж, впереди ее ждут пытки, а возможно и смерть. Пусть уж лучше так, чем она признается и тем самым подпишет приговор для себя и своей семьи. Инес прекрасно знала, что стоит только сказать «да» — всех повесят, а если она не признается — возможно, погибнет только она сама, а сия злая доля минует Мануэля.

От голода, усталости и страха мыли путались, а когда человек находится в таком состоянии, сам Дьявол нашептывает ему греховные мысли. Но Инес была не просто уставшей и ослабшей — женщина была вымотана, исхудав и почти потеряв счет времени, она едва держалась, чтобы просто не упасть на холодные сырые камни тюремной камеры и не заснуть навсегда, покинув мир живых.

Спустя какое-то время ей все же принесли кувшин воды и новую робу, а еще еду.  
Инес была удивлена, а стражник приказал ей поесть и привести себя в порядок, так как сегодня она должна была предстать перед судом инквизиции.

Она судорожно набросилась на нехитрую снедь, проглатывая куски хлеба, практически не прожевывая. Горячая жидкая похлебка, которая состояла из полу гнилого картофеля и моркови теперь казалась ей божественной пищей. Кувшин с водой предназначался как для питья, так и для того, чтобы Инес мола умыться.

Когда узница закончила есть и надела на себя чистую, белую робу, вошел еще один стражник и вновь заковал ее руки в кандалы. Ноги на этот раз заковывать не стали, да и сама Инес еле держалась, а уж сил сил сбежать или сопротивляться больше вовсе не осталось.  
Ее вели долгими темными длинными петляющими коридорами, куда-то все вниз и вниз, пока звуки криков других пленников совсем не стихли. По бокам темных стен были закреплены факелы, отбрасывающие жаркие красные отблески, а дышать становилось все труднее.

Наконец, босые ноги Инес наступили на что-то влажное и слизкое, поглядев вниз ей ничего не удалось разглядеть, а стражники продолжали тащить ее дальше до тех пор, пока не привели в низкий темный зал, который скорей напоминал большую комнату с один очень узким, почти под самым потолком, окном.

Дверь позади Инес затворилась.

***

Эта была не просто комната с причудливыми инструментами и машинами, а зал допросов, где проводились пытки и даже самым стойким и неразговорчивыми развязывали языки.

Два палача и еще двое помощников стояли рядом с дыбой и ожидали приказа.

Неподалеку располагались крюки и странная конструкция в виде большого стола, по бокам которого были вбиты большие колья, а на них крепилось колесо, которое должно было вращаться и натягивать веревки, концы которых закреплялись на руках и ногах еретиков.  
Рядом со странной машиной с колесом был небольшой стол, где лежали инструменты причудливой формы. Среди них особо выделялся один — это было кресло, на которое усаживали особо молчаливых еретиков, утыканное острыми длинными железными шипами. По сторонам были закрепленные своеобразные кандалы, чтобы удерживать руки жертвы, а также кандалы для ног. Под креслом разжигали огонь, а иногда просто накаляли сами железные детали. Ноги и руки осужденных могли прижигать раскаленными прутами так часто, как того требовалось для признания вины. Такой «почетный трон» часто применяли в отношении ведьм, особенно несговорчивых. Мало кто мог выжить после такой пытки, либо не сойти с ума от боли.

Неподалеку располагалась большая воронка, лежащая на полу и кожаная «постель», куда укладывали еретиков и после вливали через воронку воду, разрывая несчастным желудки и другие органы.

Инес с ужасом глядела на все эти страшные орудия, призванные терзать плоть и доставлять как можно больше боли несчастным, которые попадали в застенки инквизиции.

— Пожалуй, стоит начать. Привяжите ведьму! — прозвучал голос брата Томаса, обращаясь к заплечных дел мастерам. Томас, который в этот день приступил к допросу Инес, не дожидаясь прихода брата Родриго, решил преуспеть и выслужиться, тем самым закончив процессы над ведьмами и колдунами в этом городе. Ему не терпелось получить похвалу от самого кардинала Мендоса за то, что он так предан своему делу и борется с еретиками неустанно.  
При этом действе присутствовали два монаха-доминиканца и один писарь, быстро заполнявший протокол дознания.

Ее подвели к широкому столу с кольями и колесом.

Инес дрожала от страха, она хотела закричать, но не смогла. Только хрип вырвался у нее из горла. Ее руки быстро привязали, а ее ослабшее тело уже никак не могло сопротивляться происходящему.

***

Тем временем, пропустив утреннюю молитву, брат Родриго все еще находился в своей комнате при тюремном монастыре и внимательно читал послание кардинала Мендосы. Его срочно отзывали в Мадрид и брату Родриго нужно было как можно скорее закончить все дела с городе, а также завершить процесс над еретиками. Его ждало важное поручение самой королевы Изабеллы, которые он тайно и не раз исполнял.  
Но теперь, не смотря на послание и тайное поручение, мысли Родриго неустанно возвращались к Инес.

Еще некогда желание плоти не было так сильно, еще никогда мысли его не были столь заняты и кем? Женщиной. Да, да, этим сосудом греха, дьявольским оружием, которое каждый раз выбирало новый, безотказный способ воздействовать на слабые души и тела. А еще Родриго чувствовал ревность — тяжелую, щемящую, не преодолимую и чуждую ему прежде. Один из христианских грехов Родриго все же успешно скрывал под маской невозмутимого выражения лица и темных бесстрастных глаз.

Он старался скрывать и ревность, представляя каждый раз Инес в своих объятиях во снах, но на яву он знал — эта женщина принадлежит проклятому гончару, да в добавок еще и любит его безраздельно. Это нежное, прекрасное и хрупкое создание, которое было, по разумению Родриго, предназначено отнюдь не для тяжелой крестьянской работы и тягот деревенской жизни. Он представлял Инес в дорогих нарядах и роскошных мантильях. Но чаще всего в просторном белом одеянии, оттенявшим ее смуглую, загоревшую под палящим солнцем, кожу. Как он касается ее нежного личика, как целует эти манящие мягкие губы, как обнимает это хрупкое трепещущие тело, и как тает в томной сладкой неге, а неведомое тепло разливается по всему телу. Это то ли не настоящий рай? Это ли не самое прекрасное на свете — обладать желанной и любимой женщиной?

Любимой? Родриго никогда не испытывал привязанности столь сильной, которую теперь чувствовал к Инес. Неужели же и он поддался дьявольским козням или его каменное жестокое сердце все же обжог тот самый смертоносный и такой прекрасный огонь любви?

Любовь, призванная рождать создание и лучшие порывы, в душе такого жестокого человека каким был Родриго, заставляла его безмерно страдать, ибо еще никогда ему не приходилось испытывать такой жестокой муки как сейчас — муки безответной любви.

Да, он чувствовал к этой женщине не просто страсть или похоть, как бывало прежде не раз. Родриго не видел смысла прятать истинные чувства от самого себя. Он не желал Инес страданий или смерти. Он желал ее самою, обладать только ей безраздельно и никакой другой женщиной. Возможно, это новое чувство, ранее не ведомое, пугало самого инквизитора, оно лишало его былой стойкости и воли. Признаваясь себе в своих грехах и слабости, в пожирающей его страсти к замужней женщине, которая его не любила и боялась, Родриго словно горел в пламени. Этот костер пылал лишь для него, который он сам для себя зажег.

Теперь Родриго и вправду хотел для нее спасения.

Проклятый обед смирения плоти, который Родриго давно не стремился соблюдать, как никогда сковывал его и заставлял сжиматься кулаки в бессильной злобе. Он не мог обладать этой женщиной даже, если бы она была свободной, даже, если бы она никого не любила. Он — брат Родриго, бывший настоятель одного из самых богатых монастырей в Толедо, а ныне главный инквизитор и доверенное лицо самого кардинала Мендосы, связан своим саном по рукам и ногам. О! Он еще никогда так не сожалел о своих обетах как теперь.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Это был один из стражников, пришедший забрать ответ на послание кардинала и сообщить о начале допроса.

Родриго передал тому ответ в виде тщательно запечатанного свертка с печатью инквизиции и осведомился о том, отправили ли стражу за пленницей.

— Прошу меня простить, святой отец, допрос уже начал брат Томас — ответил стражник и поклонившись, принял послание из рук инквизитора.

— Что?! — взревел Родриго, потеряв на какой-то момент самообладание.

— Да, он уже начал допрашивать ведьму. Начали как всегда, с легкого — с дыбы… — ответил тот.

— Почему без меня был начат допрос?! Ступай и прекрати это! Немедленно! — бушевал Родриго, мигом набросив на себя темный плащ с капюшоном, намереваясь пойти вслед за стражником. Свершилось то, чего он так боялся. Брат Томас славился своей жестокостью и непримиримостью в отношении женщин. Он мог замучить Инес, применив совсем другую пытку или инструмент. Это совершенно не входило в плане Родриго, который сам планировал допрашивать свою пленницу.

Теперь все пошло не так. Совершенно не так!

Брат Родриго бросился прямиком в ту самую комнату, где был допрос.

— Что это значит, брат Томас? — произнес он строгим голосом, еле сдержав свое негодование. — Я же приказал — не начинать допроса без меня. Ведьма уже почти призналась.

— Прошу меня простить, дорогой собрат, я не осмелился прерывать вас, когда речь шла о послании самого кардинала и посчитал допрос менее важным, чем его высоко… — брат Томас отошел от того места, где была привязана Инес. Пытку только начали и колесо еще не успели повернуть.

— Что ж, — не терпеливо прервал его Родриго на полу-слове. — Ничего страшного, брат Томас, ибо ваше рвение расправиться с еретиками и помочь правому делу — более, чем похвально. Прошу, продолжайте. Так значит, ведьма отрицает свою причастность? Она упорствует?  
— Именно, упорствует и все отрицает — отозвался брат Фернандо, который также согласился присутствовать на процессе допроса. — Продолжайте! — обратился он к палачу.

Колесо двинулось, а веревки натянулись, причиняя боль ногам и рукам.

Инес замутило — удушливый спертый воздух подвала был наполнен запахами крови, мочи и человеческих испражнений.

— Я не ведьма! — закричала она, собрав все свои силы. Инес не была сильной, но старалась держаться из всех сил, сознавая, что как только она признает вину, ее Мануэля и Матео сожгут. Если ли Господь даст ей сил выдержать эту страшную муку — тогда лишь она одна примет смерть, а остальные спасутся. В этом она была уверена и ради этого собрала все свои последние силы.

— Ведьмы всегда отрицают свои мерзкие дела! — прорычал брат Томас, отдавая сигнал палачу еще раз повернуть колесо.

Пронзительный крик Инес раздался на всю комнату. Родриго отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на натянувшуюся до предела веревку и надувшиеся жилы на ее нежной шее.  
Инес пыталась вырваться из страшных тисков, сковавших ее руки и ноги, но каждая попытка приводила только к большим страданиям.

— Покайся и сознайся! Ты творила заклятия и вызывала духов! — кричал брат Томас, вглядываясь воспаленным распалившимся взором в ее лицо, искаженное от муки.

— Не-е-е-т! Я не виновна! — было ему ответом, через боль и хлынувшие потоком слезы.

— Раздеть ее и прижечь железом, это слишком мягко. — проговорил наконец брат Фернандо, спокойно наблюдавший за пыткой. — Колдовство ее слишком сильно, а упорство и помощь ее нечистого хозяина делает нас слабыми перед лицом врага рода человеческого!

Родриго же молча до сего момента, продолжая то и дело отводить глаза и стараясь сохранить бесстрастный вид. Но как только палачи принялись раздевать несчастную Инес и нагревать несколько железных прутьев, инквизитор выступил перед.

— Я сам продолжу допрос, позвольте мне, брат Томас — его твердый и ровный голос звучат сейчас достаточно убедительно, чтобы отринуть все сомнения присутствующих в том, что брат Родриго знает дело лучше остальных.  
Он хотел бы прекратить допрос, сознайся Инес прямо сейчас, но на свою беду эта молодая женщина оказалась сильнее, чему полагал Родриго. Пытка продолжилась.

Теперь он сам подошел к колесу, оттесняя палача, громко задавая одни и те же вопросы, что звучали ранее.

Брат Томас и брат Фернандо отошли чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать истинному мастеру «божьего дела».

— Тебе стоит только признать свою вину и я спасу тебя — прошептал ей на ухо Родриго, наклонившись к несчастной узнице, пока остальные не могли этого слышать.

— Покайся в своих грехах! — кричал он громко и так, чтобы слышали все, кто был в комнате пыток.

— Я не виновна! Я не ведьма! — кричала Инес, теряя остатки мужества и самообладания. Боль усиливалась с каждым поворотом рокового колеса, а тело отвечало судорогами.

— Я могу освободить тебя — снова прошептал он так, что только Инес могла его слышать.

— Исповедуйся и признай свои грехи! — опять повторил Родриго громким властным голосом.

— Говори, ведьма! — подрожал брат Томас, не выдержав и присоединившись к пытке, с силой натягивая веревку и закрепляя чуть выше обычного. Так руки и ноги пленницы были подвешены еще выше, это причиняло куда больше боли. — Прижгите ее железом! Да очистит тебя святой огонь!

В этот момент палач прижал один из раскаленных толстых железных прутов к ногам Инес.

Боль, казалось, наполнившая все тело и разум, подчинив себе безраздельно, лишив разума и все остальных чувств, пульсирующая и бесконечная, заполнившая все пространство — не прекращалась

Эта боль была настолько не выносима, что Инес уже не могла кричать, лишь хриплые стоны доносились до слуха ее мучителей. Родриго сорвал с себя темный плащ с капюшоном, оставаясь в белоснежных одеяниях.

— Покайся! — кричал Родриго, поворачивая колесо дыбы. Его руки дрожали, а голос срывался и терял былую твердость. — Исповедуйся и признайся в своих грехах!

Терзая Инес, он терзал себя сам, за все — за свои грехи и нечистые помыслы, за свое неуемное желание, за горящее будто огонь вожделение, за свое унижение, за то, что она не покорилась ему, а продолжала упорствовать, за то, что любила другого, за то, что он не смог устоять перед ее чистотой, за то, что Господь сотворил ее такой…

Они так и не услышали ее признания. Последнее движение колеса прервало ее хрипы.  
Инес перестала кричать, когда веревки натянулись слишком сильно, растягивая мышцы и выворачивая суставы. Ее темные глаза широко раскрылись и тут же запахнулись, а голова упала на грудь. От боли и страха силы иссякли полностью и она провалилась в не забытье, потеряв счет времени, перестав осознавать реальность.

Все друг померкло и исчезло. Боль как и свет куда-то отступили и на смену им пришло какое-то тепло и темнота, а еще тишина и тот благодатный покой. Инес больше ничего и никого не слышала и не видела. Ее тело стало таким легким, почти невесомым, словно пушинка.

— Она не дышит? — спросил один из присутствующих на пытках монахов.

— Нет, ведьма жива, просто потеряла сознание от боли — уточнил брат Фернандо. — Что будем делать, достопочтимый брат Родриго?

— Хватит, оставьте ее. Она почти призналась — бесцветным голосом отозвался Родриго, который был белее полотна и своих одеяний.

— Я сам приму у нее признание — сказал Родриго и приказал отнести Инес в другой зал, где никого не было. — А вы займитесь этими еретиками — ее мужем и этим мальчишкой, пусть пытки заставят развязать их языки. Пытайте их! Особенно мальчишку — он долго не протянет.  
С этими словами Родриго вышел, оставив грязное дело палачам и брату Томасу.

***

Инес очнулась не сразу. Она с трудом приоткрыла глаза, когда почувствовала на лице осторожное прикосновение чего-то сырого и прохладного. Под спиной находились жесткие доски грубо сколоченного стола для пыток. Это был другой зал, который когда-то прежде использовали для допросов, но потом он стал слишком мал.

Сюда редко кто захаживал, пыль осела на столах и заржавелых старых орудиях для вырывания признаний.

Было холодно, но не так как в тюремном подземелье.

Здесь не пахло сыростью и кровью, воздух был затхлый и спертый, а окон и вовсе не было. Глухие толстые стены, казалось, не способны пропустить самого громкого крика, даже, если бы кто-то старался обнаружить свое присутствие из всех сил.

Несколько зажженных факелов, что принес с собой стражник, который притащил сюда Инес, были закреплены на противоположной стене.

Узница стала всматриваться в человека, который был неподалеку от нее.

— Тише, не бойся меня, дитя — раздался знакомый голос брата Родриго. Он склонился над Инес, аккуратно вытирая ее лицо шелковым платком, смоченным в отваре из трав. — Ты в безопасности. Почему не призналась? Или тебе уже все равно, что случится с твоим мужем? Я не предвидел столь жестокой пытки.

— Вы для меня хуже пыток… Господь не оставит меня… Где Мануэль? Где Матео? Господь со мной… — с трудом проговорила Инес, отзываясь на речь инквизитора. Тело ее болело, а голова шла кругом. Все вокруг плыло и каждое движение приносило еще больше страданий.

Господь не услышал ее молитв.

Родриго тихо рассмеялся.

— Мое предложение все еще в силе и как видишь, ты жива, но пока упорство и отрицание своей вины только усугубляют положение. Мануэля будут пытать и сожгут, если ты, Инес, будешь продолжать упорствовать и противиться моей воле — голос Родриго вновь стал твердым и стальные, властные нотки сорвались с его губ. — Но это не самое страшное. Костер ждет вас всех, если ты не признаешь своей вины и не покоришься мне.

— Хорошо… Пусть так. Мне все равно, что будет со мной, только отпустите… Отпустите его… — обессиленным голосом сказала Инес.

— Значит, ты согласна? — переспросил Родриго, наклоняясь чуть ближе к своей пленнице.

— Я готова отдать жизнь, за то, чтобы Мануэля, моего мужа, отпустили… Пусть он освободиться… Вы отпустите его? Пусть Мануэль будет свободен… — прошептала несчастная измученная, обессилившая от пыток, боли и голода, Инес.

— Знаешь, красавица, — прошипел инквизитор, когда вновь услышал ненавистное ему имя. — Мне больше не нужно твое согласие.

— Вы же отпустите его? Отпустите…? — слабо простонала Инес.

Ответа не последовало, она только почувствовала обжигающий властный и жестокий поцелуй на своих бледных, искусанных в кровь, губах. И тут же ощутили, как ее тело сжали сильные крепкие руки и стащили ее со стола на пол. От прикосновений этих рук она вздрогнула всем телом, но не в силах дольше сопротивляться, была вынуждена покориться грубой силе.

Родриго решил иначе.

Господь не услышал ее молитв.

Его прикосновения, которые до сего момента были осторожными, сменились требовательными и грубыми ласками, приличными скорее для уличных девиц, что продают свои прелести за звонкую монету. Родриго не церемонился, когда силой брал «проклятую ведьму» на каменном холодном полу заброшенного зала для допросов и пыток.

Инес обессилила настолько, что не могла сопротивляться, да и будь она сильней, и ловчей, и тогда бы вряд ли справилась с сильным крупным мужчиной. Родриго не обращал внимания на текущие слезы по щекам несчастной. Он жадно целовал ее тело, разрывая остатки некогда белой ткани робы узницы, оставляя на нежной коже отметины, похожие на укусы.

Мерзкие и отвратительные ласки казались Инес нескончаемыми, его вездесущие руки, проникающие в потаенные уголки ее хрупкого тела, были настолько противны, что пленница попыталась укусить своего насильника, не стерпев подобного обращения.

— Перестань кусаться, ведьма! — рыкнул Родриго, наваливаясь на хрупкое трепещущее тело Инес все сильнее, грубо раздвигая нее ноги коленом. — Или я отправлю тебя на костер вместе с твоим муженьком!

— Я не ведьма! Я не виновна ни в одном преступлении! Не смей кусать меня! Я тебя ненавижу… Подлый ублюдок! — Инес плюнула в лицо инквизитору, сделав последнее усилие, она попыталась высвободить руку и оцарапать Родриго, но ничего не вышло.

Руки ее ломило от боли и при последней жалкой попытке защититься судорога пробежала по всему телу, а Родриго только больше разъярился. Он поймал ее за руки и завел их над головой, вырвав тем самым истошный крик пленницы. Боль снова напомнила о недавней пытке.

— Не зли меня, лучше покорись. — прохрипел он, удерживая одной рукой ее тонкие запястья, а второй расправляясь с кожаным поясом на своих одеяниях. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль… Но ты… Ты сама виновата… Почему ты не призналась… Я хочу тебя! Сознайся в своих грехах! Покорись мне!

Инес больше не могла сопротивляться и обмякла в его руках. Грубы ласки на миг прекратились и она почувствовала как его рука медленно спускается от груди, вниз, по животу, неторопливо ощупывая ее тело, наконец, спустившись между ее бедер.

Это было настолько постыдной и омерзительной лаской, что Инес не смогла сдержать рыдания. Слезы градом катились по щекам, будто ее терзал сам Сатана. Родриго больше не сдерживал себя и свою бушующую страсть, разорвав ее рубище до конца, он прижался к ее бедрам, откуда веяло жаром и так манило.

Инес закричала от боли, которая в следующий момент поразила ее тело. Казалось, тот самый железный прут проник в ее лоно и теперь призван терзать несчастную узницу.

Родриго же наоборот чувствовал себя на вершине блаженства, ощущая наконец желанное тело под собой. Он не останавливался и получал низкое наслаждение от каждого толчка, от каждого болезненного стона своей жертвы, продолжая задуманное.

Инес кричала и плакала, но на помощь никто не являлся. Все ее тело будто превратилось в один комок боли и страданий. Его терзали и мучили, брали силой и увечили.

За что? Где же Господь? Где же он? Почему не сжалиться и не облегчит ее страдания? Почему не убьет Почему… Почему…

Господь не услышал ее молитв.

Наконец, удовлетворив свою страсть, Родриго сжал ее хрупкое дрожащие тело в объятиях, толкнувшись еще раз, а она почувствовала как в этот момент что-то теплое, липкое и влажное стекает по ее бедрам. Инес видела как монах отстранился чуть дальше, его мужское естество все еще не успокоилось и гадкий сладострастник стряхивает последние капли своего семени ей на живот. Инес затошнило, ей хотелось умереть прямо сейчас, лишь бы ничего этого не видеть и не чувствовать.

Узница закрыла глаза, повторяя про себя молитву Отче Наш. Почему-то именно сейчас Инес стала твердить ее про себя, слово в слово будто готовясь к чему-то.

Родриго отвернулся, чтобы оправить свои одеяния и снова завязать кожаный пояс. После, монах молча наклонился к ней, целуя ее губы, сейчас это было совершенно иначе.

Легкий, не лишенный нежности, почти невесомый поцелуй.

Родриго провел пальцами по ее мокрой от слез щеке, словно стараясь стереть причиненное горе, по ее спутанным от грязи и пота, некогда прекрасным волосам, которые теперь превратились в комок темного войлока.

Ее обнаженное тело, которое предназначалось лишь для глаз Мануэля, теперь было перед глазами инквизитора — он припадал губами к каждому синяку или ране на теле Инес, будто дикий зверь, который старался зализать раны языком. Он целовал и целовал ее. Это странное чувство все ярче наполняло его тело. Родриго еще никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

— Мануэль… — еле произнесла Инес обескровленными губами, слезы вновь заблестели в темных больших глазах. В них отражались языки пламени от висящих на стене факелов.

Теперь, когда все закончилось, эти глаза казались застывшими и безжизненными.

Инквизитор отшатнулся от своей жертвы.

Родриго бросил беглый взгляд на истерзанное тело пленницы и развернувшись, направился к выходу.

Сердце его вдруг защемило и на смену все поглощающей страсти пришло иное — сожаление от содеянного. Только теперь он ощутил, что добившись Инес, он получил лишь ее боль и ненависть.

Он обернулся еще раз и поглядел на нее пылающими темными глазами.

— Твой муж освободиться. Я отпущу его. Отпущу как Господь раскаявшегося грешника. — небрежно бросил Родриго напоследок. — Но не этого я ждал от тебя, Инес… Да простит тебя Господь.

После, не говоря больше ни слова вышел вон, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.

Господь не услышал ее молитв.

Темнота и боль поглотили нечастую Инес, она закрыла глаза и словно провалилась во мрак, не чувствуя боле ничего. 

Господь не услышал ее молитв.


End file.
